


Deal Me In

by spacecase



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drunk Sex, Frotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecase/pseuds/spacecase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for millilicious on tumblr. </p>
<p>During a game of poker between the Commander, Kaidan, James and Steve the group probably has a little bit too much to drink. After James and Steve are left alone, they have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal Me In

“Hey Esteban!” Just once would Steve like to have peace in the armory to himself. Even when James wasn’t around, his voice would chirp up in his earpiece. While it was nice to have Vega around, it was just hard to get work done.

“What is it? Mr. Vega.” Sighing, Steve paused on his work on the Kodiak. There was always too much to do. Nearly every time Shepard went groundside the Kodiak took at least one shot. Steve was determined to make sure that baby shined and was calibrated to perfection.

“Come up and play a round, you’re already working off the clock!” Steve could tell already Vega broke into the bar just a bit. “Bring up some of that cerveza I know you’re hiding!”

Scoffing, Steve shook his head and poked at his omni-tool. “I’ve really got to get this done James. Another time.” Each and every time James invited Steve to gamble, he usually declined. Always one more thing to do, one more hour.

“That true, lieutenant?” The sound of Shepard’s voice popping into his ear made Steve stand straight, startled. The man noticed how much he worked, sometimes ordered him to take off earlier than he should sometimes. 

“Uh, yes sir.” Steve wiped at his brow, biting his lip. Usually he was able to sneak in extra work, usually.

“Apparently you were off duty two hours ago.” The commander’s voice didn’t sound angry, it was just calm. John Shepard was always calm with his crew, quite the opposite with everyone and everything else. “Bring the beer, Lt.”

“Yes... Sir.” Steve could only shake his head in confusion.

***

It was an interesting scene, to say the least. Somehow James got both Major Alenko and Commander Shepard to play. Before they dealt Steve in, Kaidan was losing, Shepard was scraping by and James was winning. Settling in next to Vega, Steve placed the pack of Pacífico on the poker table.

“Hell yes!” James shot forward in his seat reaching for the Pacífico. Shepard laughed at the sight, taking a swig from some sort of mixed drink of his own. It was rare for Steve to see Shepard in anything but his armor or that new leather jacket the man liked so much. Right now the man had a threadbare tshirt with a hole in the collar, along with sweats. The man looked so relaxed with Alenko beside him. Everyone knew something was between the two of them, hell they eye-fucked each other on the shuttle. There was a time where Shepard got a nasty gash on his forehead and Kaidan worried his butt off. Murmuring close to the man, trying to clean him up while the Commander squirmed under the Major’s concern. Steve almost felt jealous.

“Careful there Mr. Vega.” Steve cocked an eyebrow as the younger man nearly chugged the whole bottle. “Was hard to find, savor it.” A light punch to the arm was tossed his way.

“You need to get started Esteban.” Vega took a bottle and forced it into Steve’s hand.  
“Just deal me in.” Steve sighed while opening the Pacífico, taking a much more conservative sip than his friend Mr. Vega.

***  
“I only crashed the shuttle because I needed to! ” Hours later and the men were getting rowdier. The Pacífico was long gone, though the Normandy was actually well stocked with alcohol for both the humans and their alien friends. More than once an enthusiastic Vega would hop up from the poker table and over to the bar. With permission from the Commander, the good stuff got broken into. The game had been forgotten an hour ago, around the time James lost his shirt to Cortez. The skin tight shirt was draped over the older man’s shoulders.

Laughing, Shepard bumped his elbow against a sleepy looking Kadan. “Yeah, and I bet Steve nearly had a heart attack when he took a look at the state of that shuttle.”

“Oh, you have no idea.” Steve looked over at Vega, eyes briefly gazing over the man’s bare chest. It was hard to not look at James. The man was always putting on a show, was cocky about it too.

“Hey, you got over it Esteban.” Vega laughed again, placing his hand on Steve’s bicep. The touch lingered for a bit before Vega took his hand away.

“Only because you’re cute.” Steve shot out the comment without thinking, inhibitions out the window tonight. Vega just shot him a heated glance, nothing else was said then.

The conversation was lingering, Kaidan was trying very hard to keep his eyes open. Eventually Shepard had noticed and did the adult thing, poked at Kaidan until he was more alert and told him to get his ass to bed.

“See ya two later. James, make sure Steve gets some rest.” Shepard gave a goodbye shake and fistbump with James. Right before both Kaidan and Shepard walked out of the lounge, Steve heard the sound of someone’s ass being smacked. One could only guess who received it. After the Major and Commander left, Steve decided it was only best to clean up the mess left behind. As soon as he stood up, he was thwarted by a hand on his arm.

“What do you think you’re doing?” James asked, looking up at the other.

“Cleaning up?” Steve’s eyebrow raised.

“Nah.” Vega shook his head. “You work too hard.” Steve snorted in response, taking his arm away from Vega’s grip.

“Can I have my shirt back?” James cocked his head to the side.

“Nah.” Steve shook his head, grinning. “Won it fair and square, Mr. Vega.” Steve gripped the shirt around his neck with each of his hands.

Closing his eyes, James shook his head. He had this dopey grin only alcohol would bring. “‘Come on.” James reached up and tugged on his shirt. It was perhaps a little too hard so Steve was pulled down onto James’ lap. “Give me my shirt back.” Vega opened his eyes, staring at Steve.

“No.” Steve swallowed, unsure how to be acting now. Vega didn’t seem bothered by the fact he was seated on his lap now.

“Esteban, come on-” James had started some sort of request for his shirt, though Steve didn’t let him finish. It was tentative, not even thought all the way through. Steve placed a chaste kiss against the younger man’s lips. Steve didn’t normally take chances like these, he’d never thought on taking any action on the attraction to James.

Leaning back, Steve closed his eyes. Not sure how to carry on. Silence. For a little bit, it didn’t even seem like James was breathing. Neither was Steve. Sometimes there was tension, sometimes it seemed like the jokes were flirts, but nothing was said before. Nothing at all. Now, with quite a few drinks knocked back between them, there was this. Steve was ready to back off, back off at any second. Didn’t want to do or say anything unless a mutual attraction was stated. Wasn’t needed, James lurched forward and took Steve’s lips with his own. Cortez tensed, raising up slightly. James moved with Steve, who gasped.With the gasp, James’ powerful tongue invaded Steve’s mouth.

There was a strong grip on the shirt around Steve’s neck, James was using it to keep Steve’s mouth near his. Carefully, the older man placed his hands against James’ bare chest. Vega’s heartbeat was quick, and when he pulled back his breath was shaking. As Steve ran his hands down the other’s chest, James pressed his lips against Steve’s neck. It was soft, tender. Steve moved his hands up to the back of James’ head, opening his eyes, pulling the other away from him. “James.” Steve whispered, somewhat scared to say something. To break whatever was going on.

“Sshh.” James shook his head, a grin forming on his lips. “No se habla, Esteban.” Steve sighed and closed his eyes, James’ voice was low and like gravel. Maybe he shouldn’t question it then, just let it happen. No talking, just action and maybe regrets in the morning. There were plenty of awkward mornings he’s lived through. Right now, he was caring less and less the more his hands moved across James’ skin. Thumb running over one of the man’s nipples, a light chuckle rumbling in his chest.

Breath sour with alcohol, Steve pressed his lips against James’ collarbone. With his lips he trailed up to the man’s adam’s apple, teeth scraping against the skin. James’ hands had let go of the shirt, running the length of Steve’s sides. Hands stopping at hips, thumbs hooking under the pilot’s shirt against hip bones. Steve paused, making a noise in the back of his throat. He’d lost track since the last...

With more teeth than tongue, Steve kissed James again. With gaining confidence, Steve’s blunt nails raked down James’ chest. The younger man let out a hushed moan. The chair creaked from movement, straining under the weight of two full grown men. Forehead to forehead, Steve’s fingers fumbled against the other’s belt. There were a few moments of hesitation, of moments when they both thought they heard the door open or someone walk by. It was late, a skeleton crew. Everyone who was off duty would be sleeping. Should be, at least.

“Nhng.” James’ hips buckled when Steve’s hand went inside of his unzipped pants. Briefly Steve palmed the younger man’s crotch, breathing against the other’s lips as his breath quickened once more. It was a strange sense of power Steve was feeling. In a fight James could break his spine. Sitting on his lap with his thumb running over the man’s cock, the man was a puddle. Letting Vega’s cock free from his pants, Steve fisted his hand around the base with a light squeeze. James’ head snapped back, the man gritting his teeth. “Shit.” Vega’s dick was thick, everything about the man was thick. Steve shouldn’t have been suprised by it, but a small part of him was.

Lazily Steve’s hand pumped Vega’s member, enjoying the way the man’s tongue darted out. His chest rising up and down, short breathy explicatives. Unexpectedly the man soon reached out on his own, unbuckling Steve clumsily. It was the older man’s turn to hiss as thick fingers hesitated against his erection. Vega was nervous, Steve could tell. Maybe a little too selfish to back off a little. At the same time, Vega was a man who could make decisions, maybe drunk ones but if he really didn’t want this he could back off. He wasn’t.

Pressing his hips forward, Steve’s cock bumped against Vega’s. A warmth curled through Steve at the contact. Vega was eager, his hips thrust upwards. At the motion the chair scooted backwards, lurching the pair. Pausing only briefly, both of them caught each other’s gaze. A small laugh was shared, perhaps remembering where exactly they were. It was difficult, for the only two people on the ship who had complete privacy were the Major and Commander.

“Ah, shit shit.” Vega gasped as Steve pressed their cocks together, hand curing around slowly.

“This is dirty, isn’t it? Mr. Vega?” Steve spoke against James’ neck, his tongue darting out against his tattoo. Squeezing his hand slightly, Steve ended up gasping in sync with Vega. “Don’t get too loud, someone will hear.”

“Ah, fuck you Steve.” One of James’ hands clawed at Cortez’s lower back, while the other joined Steve’s hand around their dicks. James’ thumb swirled around the head of Steve’s cock. His thumb spread precum between the both of them. It was dirty, and dangerous. Shepard wouldn’t toss them off the ship or anything for doing something like this. Once Vega caught him and the major in a compromising position. It was just a bad way for anyone to be found. “Fuck you.” James breathed out as Steve’s breath was hot against his neck, fingers dancing over his dick. It was a strange feeling, feeling another man’s penis against his own. Steve obviously had the experience, Vega didn’t. It was mostly women, and even then that was awkward. Men were eye candy, but nothing he’d thought to act on ever before.

No more words were uttered between the two, full concentration was on trying to be quiet. “Another time.” Steve started, his hand moving quickly, bumping into Vega’s hand.”Another time, I’m going to fuck you properly.” Cortez took James’ bottom lip between his teeth, breathing hard. James was flustered, never thought he’d ever hear words like that coming from Cortez. He was such a professional man, buried in his work.

“Who says I won’t be doing the fuckin’?” James grunted, feeling the scratch of Steve’s beard against his skin.

“I do.” Steve whispered, halting his movements between the both of them. “I’ll teach you how to love cock, Mr. Vega.” The statement sent a chill down James’ spine, his toes curling in his boots. “Another time.” Steve whispered again, almost to himself.

Bucking his hips, Vega groaned at the lack of attention. Needing friction, James took over. Rolling his hips, Steve joined in again with a tight feeling in his groin. Movements were fast, breath even faster. “Agh!” Vega let out a short shout, the chair finally sliding out from under him. James quickly maneuvered so Steve was under him. Vega’s arms were resting at either side of the stunned shuttle pilot’s head. Eyes clenched, Vega was rutting his hips against Cortez, their cocks throbbing against each other. It only took a few moments of Vega’s movements for the younger of the men to orgasam. Steve’s hands were at the back of James’ neck, gripping as the other man crushed his lips against him. Thrusting his own hips against the other’s, his cock brushing against the soft material of James’ shirt. Steve let out a controlled gasp, head arching back against the floor as he came. It was a haze for the two men, chests rising and falling. Steve didn’t want to move, the weight of the other man over him was somehow comforting.

James started laughing, pressing his forehead against Steve’s. “Damn, you play a good game, Esteban.”


End file.
